


Not Trusting Leaves An Opening

by Rosemarie42



Series: Love doesn’t hurt you, it heals [3]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles, Female Stiles Stilinski, Sparks, Werewolves, fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarie42/pseuds/Rosemarie42
Summary: The third part of the series, hope you guys are enjoying it so far.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Love doesn’t hurt you, it heals [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323383
Comments: 18
Kudos: 22





	1. Rage

**Author's Note:**

> The third part of the series, hope you guys are enjoying it so far.

Paul leaves and the restaurant quiets down “Someone should go after him He’s full of rage right now and may do something stupid”, says Claudia.

“You’re right”, says Stiles “I’ll be right back”. She runs after Paul “I’m sorry about your brother, he was a kind decent man who loves his family very much. Did you know he would come into work and brag to Derek every time you got an A on a test paper”.

“I didn’t know that” says Paul wiping his eyes “I didn’t expect you to come after me”. 

“We are a pack, pack is family why don’t you come back to the restaurant with me and I’ll buy you dinner whatever you want”. Paul follows her and she finds a chair for him to sit and he orders “I’m sorry for blaming you for my brothers death”. 

“I understand grief”, says Claudia 

That night stiles realised her mother was right she needed to speak to Paul in that state of mind he was in who knew what he would have done. If he stopped trusting the alpha pair after going off on them so suddenly it would have created an opening and there were enough enemies to fill the young mans head with reasons to betray the Hale Pack and his anger would’ve made Paul think it was okay to do it. 

After work the next day Emily asked if they could go visit Stiles grandparents, she told her not today maybe another time. “I’ll take the kids to see your grandparents you’re mad at them I get that but Emily and Noah doesn’t deserve missing out on seeing their great grandparents because of it”.

Stiles sink into her chair knowing Derek was right technically her grandparents never lied to her, they literally couldn’t lie to her. But she still felt betrayed so many times she wished her mother was alive and for her to have been so close to her for months without her knowing felt like a dagger to the heart. 

She knew she it wasn’t right stopping Emily and Noah from seeing them, she goes and sees her grandparents. She arrived in their realm to see Emily playing tea party with her grandmother. “”Hi nana”. Emily turns at her mothers voice “Mama come play tea party with us”.

Stiles look at her daughter and sit down on the chair next to her “Wow your tea party have quite a nice spread”, she looks at the table and help herself to a egg mayonnaise sandwich and pours herself a glass of grape juice. “What else have you and grandma been doing today?”

“Grandma and my teacher showed me out to use my magic, my teacher says I’m very good then grandma and I played some games with grandma and daddy and I tickled Noah. It’s been a fun day so far mama, I’m happy you’re here. I like coming here I feel warm and toasty when I’m here”. Stiles smiles the magic in the air was making Emily feel like that.

Her grandmother look at her, “Your mother told me about yesterday, it’s nice to see her facing her fears and seeing there are good people in the world. It couldn’t have been easy for her with Paul yelling that at her”.

“She cope brilliantly and Paul was able to see that he was blaming the wrong person for his brothers death. Don’t get me wrong I’m not stupid I know she got the council and hunters in our town but she did so under duress”.

Her grandmother says nothing, Derek and Noah walk into the room “Stiles lovely to see you here”, he kisses her. They spent a few hours in the fae realm then return to their house, they were sat in the living room when Talia get up and gives Stiles an envelope. “This came for you”.

Stiles takes the envelope and opens it to see a note from her sister and a check for thirty thousand pounds. She reads the note “I believe you were never given back the money Mathew stole from you, I’m giving you interest as well it’s more than you deserve. As his perceived widow I was left everything I’m not taking anything of his, it’s all going to charity use this money for you, love Natalie”.

She shows Derek the check, “Any idea what you’re going to do with the money?”.

“Put some in an account for the kids, then who knows we’ll see, I’ll treat us all to dinner for now what do you guy want?”

They discuss it and order Dominoes Pizza, “It really took Mathew dying for you to get your money back”, says Cora helping herself to a slice of pepperoni pizza. “Yup”, replies Stiles “You really gonna eat that meat feast with seafood Alfredo on top, damn I know I had pregnancy cravings but damn girl I’m seen everything now”.

“Don’t knock it till you try it”, Cora says stuffing a slice of pizza in her mouth. “Your wife enjoy weird food combinations”, Danvers chuckles and kisses the side of Cora’s head.

“Derek your birthday is coming up I want to throw you a birthday party but not on your actual birthday but a day or two before. We still have to be mindful of having large gatherings, I can’t believe the council has removed the recording saying they were murdered and replaced it with one saying they’re aware of the attacks on the different packs and was using the recording to throw people off the scent”.

“Weird Segway from my birthday party to the council, they now look like the liars they’re , at least now we know who the bad guys are”. 

“They still haven’t said what scent they were throwing people off of because that would mean admitting they’re the bad guys and the alpha pack are the good guys. Speaking of Segways mum why don’t you invite Alan round for dinner one night or for coffee sometime this week it must be lonely for him in that house by himself”.

They had told her about the council trying to recruit him, “Do you trust him in our home around your kids?”

“We trust him outside of it so I don’t see why that has to change we clearly DON’T tell him everything besides he’s in love with someone important to this pack and don’t want to hurt them”.

“That’s all well and good”, says his mother “but it didn’t make him rush and tell us five years ago the council tried to recruit him and he didn’t tell us weeks ago they tried again”.

“I understand what you’re saying mum but I don’t think five years ago when they wanted him to spy for them Alan’s first thought was they were evil and yes you’re right he should have told us, that’s why he was demoted and he did told us couple weeks ago. He told us, we caught him first when he was on his way to see us to tell us the truth. They threatened to kill the woman he loves and he still wouldn’t work for them and don’t forget he never supplied Allison with any of the herbs or mixtures she used”.

“That’s true’, chimed in Stiles “He didn’t and we need him and his expertise, go for a coffee with him later in the week, it will do you both good”.

“I’ll think about it now can we get back to planning my son’s birthday party, we’ll discuss the council tomorrow”.

“His thirty-third birthday party”, says Stiles 

“Laughs it up now Miss I’m almost twenty-eight”

“Still in the twenties old man”, tease Stiles


	2. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles plan Derek’s birthday party.

“Are we just having a family party or a big pack party?”

“You’re the alpha Derek it’s going to be a big pack party, the problem will be policing it, with guards working in shifts at the border twenty-four seven and police patrolling the town. I don’t want to have outside unknown quantities coming in”.

“Talia is right of course as much as I would like to invite friends from other packs it’s not feasible. We aren’t even having the party on your actual birthday that’s how careful and mindful of security we need to be”.

“You’re right Stiles, five years ago I never thought that the people who we go to for balance and judgement would be the ones we end up fighting for our lives. Scott, Julie and Mathew is dead, while Julie and Mathews body was in the yard for them to see. I can’t help wondering if they know that Scott is dead”, he looks at Danvers.

“We took that knowledge from the people who came and took Scott’s body away, it was actually Thomas and I who came all those years ago along with the women who supplied Allison with the drugs to drug Isaac”.

“So Gerald doesn’t know his granddaughter, great-grandson and her husband is dead?”.

“He didn’t before but he will find out soon. Your pack members know not to talk pack business to outsiders but Gerald is a smart man he knows that Scott hasn’t been in touch and with Alan’s sister dead and no call from Allison he will work it out”.

“Some of his people did escape and flee, he will want revenge for the death of his kin”, continued Danvers. 

“We have been training nonstop”, says Derek.

“Yes you have been making sure the pack is well trained perhaps a break from all that training would do them good”.

“Stiles what do you think?”

“Danvers have a point we don’t want people’s bodies getting fatigue maybe we could incorporate yoga and Pilates into the routine”.

“We will talk later and come to a decision together Stiles”.

“Forgive me Alpha Hale I spoke out of turn”.

“I always welcome input Danvers but ultimately the alpha pair have the final say so”.

“Derek this is all new to him, says Cora “My husband was trying to be helpful”.

“I understand sis”.

“Food let’s decide the food we’re going to have”, says Stiles quickly changing the subject.

“Danvers I need to see you in my office tomorrow drop by about lunch time will you”

Of course Alpha Hale”

“Derek is fine”

“Mum can you get the chef to make my birthday cake it’s going to need to be more than one cake, and don’t forget to invite Alan to my party”.

“Why are you bring Alan up so much Derek?”

“He’s in love with you it’s your heart he couldn’t break”.

Talia doesn’t say anything, “Why don’t you look shock at hearing that mother?”.

“I have know he’s been in love with me for a long time we dated before I met your father it devastated him when I found my mate”.

“Why would he stay around, it would have hurt him to see you happy with dad”

“He said at least he got to see me, I know his mate died when she was very young”.

“The lost of his mate would have been devastating to him, but I think him being around you mum and loving you helped his heart healed. I know this year has been hard for you but I’m okay with you dating him if you want, dad would want you to move on with your life”.

“ I miss your dad every day and Alan isn’t a replacement for him, I’ve loved two men in my life your father and him. I’ve been feeling guilty for wanting to be with Alan when it’s only been couple years since we lost your dad”.

“Mom”, says Cora “We want you to be happy and if being with him will make you happy then go for it. Before when we were talking about Alan you were talking about can you trust him enough to have a relationship with him weren’t you?”

Her mother nods Cora get up and hugs her, “Taking this chance doesn’t mean you loved dad any less”

“He needs to take a blood oath, then I’ll feel comfortable with him in the house”, says Derek 

“Ok”, I’ll talk to him

“Good”, says Stiles “Now back to planning this party, do you want ribs and chicken or something more sophisticated?”

“How about a barbecue at the pack house and a little happy birthday celebration here”.

“Perfect, a barbecue it is, now let’s get these munchkins to bed it’s getting late”.

The next morning Stiles lay in bed while Derek came out the bathroom wrapped in only a towel while towel drying his hair.   
“So I have an hour before I need to be at work, up for some fun?”. He drops the towel at her words and walk over to her and kiss her. Later sweaty and sated they groan when the alarm goes off, “Come on quick shower no fooling around the work day is getting away from us. It was nice of you to tell your mother you’re okay with her dating again, she’s lonely with Cora married and pregnant, she doesn’t have that go to person to always depend on for going out and doing things with her anymore I’m not saying Cora won’t do stuff with her still but she’s got a husband now”.

They dress for the work day and go downstairs to say goodbye to their children “Mama I’m coming to see you at work later with Noah”.

“I know sweetpea”, she kisses Emily “Mama’s got to go but I’ll see you later okay”, after saying goodbye to their children Stiles and Derek left for work. Stiles walked into the Vets and see Dr Deaton getting ready for the day “Morning Alan”, she wasn’t sure if Talia had called and spoke to him last night.

“Morning Stiles we got a busy day today what time are your children coming again?”

“Around four-thirty”.

“I’m going to have a late lunch with Talia most of our operations are this morning, thank you by the way she called me last night and we talked she’s willing to give us a try”.

“Derek and Cora are the ones you need to really thank they went to bat for you, don’t make them regret doing that. You have to prove to us we can trust you again especially in our home are you willing to take a blood oath?”.

“How do you know I’m not a clone or I won’t go the way of Allison”.

“You’ve not answered the question Alan are you willing to take the oath yes or no”.

“If it means I get to be with Talia then yes I’ll take it”.

“Good only you can decide if the happiness she gives you is worth jeopardising to further the cause of a madman who would kill you or enslave you in a heartbeat even if you helped him anyway”.

“Who will do the oath?”

“My grandparents will, they won’t let you know when they’re coming by the way, now who’s our first patient?”.

“Mrs summers, dog is having a tumur removed”, they set the operating room up by the time the other staff came it was ten to nine. Derek meanwhile make his way into the station with Cora who was on desk duties till her baby was born, while crime did still happen it was low level as opposed to murders or arson after the last attack on the pack and so many life’s lost people lost the taste for violence. They now understood it was more important to come together and train and get stronger and defeat a foe who wanted to destroy them all and who caused the deaths of so many of their love ones.

Derek sat at his desk and fires up his computer he reads through the headlines of some of the national and local papers. The council was still being praised by the majority of newspapers for keeping everyone safe he did find some articles which implied the council and hunters were working together.


	3. Don’t Break My Sisters’ Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finds out some interesting information about Danvers.

He hears a whoosh sounds and looks at his phone to see he has a text from Duke the leader of the alpha-pack. He and Stiles both put the email address given by duke on their phones. He wanted them to know the alphas liberated a pack being overseen by rogue hunters. 

That was new information to Derek, while he knew some packs were persuaded to the dark side this was the first time there was actually proof that packs were being taken over by force. He sends off a thank you email to Duke for the new information and reminding him to be careful.

At lunch Time there was a knock at his door, “Come in”, one of his deputies open it, “Your brother-in-law is here to see you said he has an appointment”.

“He has Parrish please send him in”, Parrish leaves and Danvers walks in with a bag of food,“Burgers and fries from the diner”. He takes the bag and takes out his burger and fries. “Onion ring as well this is a mini feast damn there’s a lot of food here even for two people”.

“Call it a peace offering”, they sit and start eating Derek broke the silence, “How did you and Thomas come here years ago and I didn’t recognise you from then or him?”. Danvers appearance changes from that of a tall black man to that of a petite “5’4 inch white woman with green eyes and blonde hair.

“So you just now thought its important that I know this informative”, says Derek as he watches Danvers changes back into what he knows him to look like. “Is this imagine even the real you at all”.

“There are things I know I can’t tell you, if you figured somethings out for yourself then yes I can explain things to you. While I’m here this will be the form I take”.

“Are you saying despite marrying my sister and having a child due with her, you would leave her without a husband and your child without a father”.

“Until the fighting is completely over I can’t tell you what I would do and my wife and son would come with me if I can help it”. Derek understood in that moment that Thomas will ultimately decide his sisters happiness. “I can’t have you breaking my sisters heart she waited a long time to get her happiness”.

Thomas appears in the room, “No one wants your sister to suffer heartbreak, as a show of good faith I’m going to tell you that we’re always on your side”.

“Is that why you disappeared when my wife saw you with her grandparents?”

“I have to make sure we’re on the same page if we’re to win against what’s coming, Tabitha and Edward should be the ones you’re mad at not me. Communication is lacking, real communication at that”.

“I will personally guarantee you that your sister and her child will not suffer heartbreak because of Danvers here”.

“You can’t guarantee that?”, says Derek 

“He can if he keeps me here permanently”.

“That doesn’t change the fact I still don’t know who you’re”.

“When this is over Derek you will know”, he disappears with the rest of the food in the bag.

“I wanted to apologise again for being out of line yesterday, you’re the Alpha not me”.

“You can never do that outside the house in front of other pack members it undermines me and would make me look weak. Our pack members have relatives in other packs that is looking for gossip on me. You’re married to someone senior in the pack but you yourself are not and like I said before my office door is open if you want to talk at the pack house. When we’re home I like to leave work at the door unless there is no choice, imagine If Allison was alive and heard you last night. She would have tried to recruit you or blackmail you but either way she would have let her grandfather know you were unhappy about certain things and easy pickings”.

“She was married to someone high up as well and did a blood oath and none of those things stopped the ambush on us months ago”, says Danvers. 

“We found Allison out who’s to say there isn’t traitors no one have picked up on yet”. Derek looks at his watch “I have a meeting in five minutes and I believe you have a shift at the restaurant soon”.

Stiles look at Emily petting the bunny on her lap as she closes up the vets office for the day, after letting the cleaners out Stiles and Ella drive their respective cars home. Stiles is sitting on the sofa with Noah on her lap and Emily beside her reading them a story when the front door opens and Derek walks in the room. He kisses his family hello before going into the kitchen and getting himself an ice tea he drinks some of it before putting the glass down on the table Emily goes and sits by him and tells him all about the animals she saw and got to pet at her mum’s job.

“School is starting soon Emily we need to get you some supplies and a backpack, Derek are you working on Saturday I’m taking her to get her school stuff it would be nice if you were there as well”.

“I can be there have we got a list of what we need to get for her?”

“Yes and I want to get her some clothes as well, Cora comes into the room,“I’m going to check if dinner is almost ready I’m starving”, she leaves and head in the direction of the kitchen. “This is so domestic if you didn’t know what we were facing this moment would look perfect”

“We can’t put our lives on hold Stiles until they attack again we carry on as normal the pack needs to see us living our lives and going about our business as normal.”.

“I know hey that email from Duke today was eye opening to say the least”

“It really was but it’s a conversation we need to have privately just the two of us but also with the family”.

“Speaking of family, Alan said your mother called him last night and I know he had a late lunch with her today”.

Cora comes into the room, Dinner will be in twenty minutes, I’ve never been so glad to have a chef as I do right now”.

“What are we having?”, ask Derek 

“Salmon, brown rice, veg and fruit salad”.

“We’re going shopping for school supplies and clothes for Emily on Saturday wanna come?”

“No, I can’t got movie plans with the hubby then we’re going for a meal”.

“Got a date with the husband ah Cora”, says a teasing Stiles.

“It’s nice to see you so happy sis”

“It’s wonderful to be this happy, for a while there I thought it wouldn’t happen for me”, she rubs her non existent bump.

“Derek why don’t we make a family day of it Saturday, that’s a great idea”.

Soon they were sat down to dinner, that night Derek tells Stiles about his conversation with Thomas and Danvers and how they can change and become someone else. They agree after taking the kids shopping on Saturday they would go and spent sometime with her grandparents. Stiles admitted they haven’t had that warm, trusting relationship they used to have since she found out about her mother, sister and cousin.

“Derek reminders her a house divided will fall and that’s when She realises the magical bond she as with her grandparents that she can see wasn’t burning as bright as it usually is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not fully edited.


	4. Darren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek have an encounter at the mall.

That Saturday Derek and his family along with Ella made their way to the mall, they walked into the stationary store and they let Emily pick out what she wanted off the list they had. They then went into a children store and got clothes for both Emily and Noah. They exited the store with Ella pushing Noah’s pram and Stiles and Derek holding on to Emily.

“Well look what we have here if it isn’t the Hale family”, Derek and Stiles look to see a delivery driver smirking at them.

“Don’t worry Gerald don’t want you dead yet”, the man makes to move but Stiles had cast a spell routing him to the spot.

The man stops smirking, “Killing me won’t stop the war that’s coming”.

“Why are you not dead, all of Gerald’s followers take their lives what’s different about you I wonder”.

“I’m not a member of his sec or cult, I don’t want there to be a war. I have a family that’s being kept hostage while I was told to come here and relay a message to you”.

“What’s the message?”

“Stiles chat rooms are great for getting things off your chest aren’t they”, 

“Oh god”, says Stiles

“How did you know we were here?”

“I didn’t I heard as I was delivering my load that you guys were here, I was suppose to keep coming to this town and then go to you guys after a while and do something I haven’t been told what yet”.

“You don’t want to do it, you saw coming here as your way out didn’t you”, says Derek the man nods

“What pack are you from?” Ask Stiles

The man tells them and they realise it’s the pack the alpha pack just freed, “Your pack is Freed and safe that’s all I can tell you. “What’s your family name”, Stiles calls Duke and explain the situation to him they manage to get the mans wife on the line who tells them she and the kids are safe and their captors are dead.

“Darren I’m sorry but if you leave here you’re a dead man, you didn’t want to hurt us so I’m going to give you a chance. What were you delivering today”.

“Food for the supermarket I have other places I need to deliver to”.

“You let us worry about that so your truck have everything from cereal to diapers am I right?” Darden nods.

“Let’s go find some where to sit down and eat so we can talk”, says Stiles

“They found a spot in the food court and ordered food for everyone, they didn’t sent the kids off with Ella. They wanted Darren to seem them and think of his own kids who’s lives was at stake.

Stiles send a text off to Danny to meet her at the house in two hours it was urgent.

“There is two choices here for you Darren, you leave us and continue your delivery and I’m guessing as soon as you leave the town line Gerald’s men will find you or two you stay here the minute they don’t see you they’ll know you have betrayed them or been killed. We can arrange for your wife and children to come here but we are going to need all the information you have on Gerald and his men as a sign of good faith”, says Derek 

“What job does your wife do?” ask Stiles

“She works in advertising and she’s a computer programmer, she hacked into your computer system while you and her were talking in a mother and baby group. These diary apps are easy to hack if you know what you’re doing”.

Stiles calls Danny and tells him to go to her house right away and remove whatever they put on her computer and she tells him to check the other computers in the house as well.

She goes back to the table, “So Gerald them have access to people’s inner most thoughts and”, her eyes widen “Any battle plans they have on the computer”.

“We have to go now, Darren leave your truck you can come with us you can stay in the pack house”, they drive home with Darren telling them everything that he knows. Unknown to Darren, Stiles and Derek had called other alphas and they were listening in on speakerphone to everything he was saying.

They got home to find Danny at the kitchen table working on their laptops, “Im going to have to delete a lot of stuff and do a full reboot. I can’t believe someone did that on my watch and I didn’t know it”.

“Actually it was most likely my wife she had no choice”.

“What was your alpha doing while people was taking over his pack”.

“He was murdered, he was my brother”.

Danny looked less angry, “I’m sorry my condolences”.

“For now wipe everything, Darren’s wife should be here in couple days she can help out seeing as it’s her work most likely. All the computers need to be check from the jail to the pack house”.

“The plans for your birthday party is on the computer they must know about it”.

“Well they don’t know we know about the computer viruses or spying software as yet, we can have the party at the end of this week I know how important it is to you and on the day we should have had it prepare for them Stiles”.

“I like it, Darren you can’t leave this house without a magical binding vow from you to do no harm to this pack’s people or property. Then I’m going to need a blood oath from you saying the same thing but your wife and children will be included in that one should you break it they like you will died immediately”.  
“This pack deserves its reputation”.

“You know how these oaths work you have to willing give consent, no one will force their will on you here. You can choose to leave now and never look back”. He smiles at Stiles “I use to think for a pack to be so admired and revered bloodlust must have forged its reputation but I see I missed out on compassion playing a part. Thank you for recognising the situations I was in, until today I couldn’t be sure if my wife and children were alive. Every town I went to I was to report about it to the people assigned to watch me”.

“Where are those people now?”, ask Stiles

“About ten miles from your boarder, they follow me around on my deliveries and stay with me at night so I don’t escape. Not that I would when my wife and children’s lives is at stake, I tried to once and they sat me down in front of a monitor while I watched someone beat my wife, she is so strong despite what they did to her. I knew if anyone could at least help me it would be you, I thank god they’re free”.

“Maybe when it’s all over you could be the leader your pack needs”.

“I’m a coward they have every right to hate me”.

Stiles performs both set of magic on Darren after checking there was no magic lingering on him from any previous spells. He was given several rooms for his family’s use and Derek and Stiles walk back to their house to see Danny still working on the computer.

Derek calls an emergency meeting of his senior people and explain what is going on, “So three guys are expecting Darren to show up in his truck, those guys need to be eliminated as quickly as possible”, says Cora.

“We really need a system in place so we know the people coming in whether a doctor or the fuel guy is safe to come in. We put all these systems in place to keep our town and people safe but no one is checking these drivers out they could be controlled by anyone”, says Boyd.

“I assume we’re keeping the truck with food right? I’ve never so glad we have people who grow their own vegetables and fruits. That massive pack garden you insisted on Stiles back then turned out to be a good idea, not to mention your rules about always having canned and dried foods in the house to last at least three months. People complained about that rule but I can see now why you set it in place ”, says Lydia.

“We don’t know if it’s one driver or hundreds the hunters have control over, but we do know if they mess with food deliveries we are in trouble. For now we’ll use pack money and buy things like flour and oil in bulk, we have to go to the worse case scenario that maybe they would start stopping deliveries or poisoning things sent to us for now we know that’s not happening. So we bulk buy what we can diapers, water etc”, says Derek.

“Our water supply needs to be guarded day and night from tomorrow don’t make it too obvious we don’t want to start panicking the people”, Derek looks at Cora “I want your most trusted and discreet people on water duty”.


	5. Lies

“Leave it with me”, replies Cora 

“For now we do nothing about the deliveries, we risk a full scale panic in the country and our allies already know the info and the need to be diligent of strangers in their town. While the food we’re getting isn’t contaminated as of yet we don’t need to overplay our hands and let the hunter and council know we have this intel. Now Darren’s truck needs to be unloaded and the truck driven as far away from us as possible”.

“Derek we should find out where Darren is expected to go next suppose his next deliveries is to our allies pack we can deny them their groceries”. We will find out where he should be delivering to and deliver to them not in his truck for all we know there are spies in those packs. After the deliveries are taken care off drive the truck several towns over in enemy territory and make it look like an accident occurred and Darren is dead”.

“My men and I can do that boss”, says Boyd”.

“Before I forget Darren’s wife and children are due to come in two days be nice but cautious she’s been through a lot, Everyone is dismissed”.

“Right let’s go see your grandparents”, they get the kids and go to the other realm. “Mum how are you”, Stiles hugs her mother.

“Good now you guys are here”.

“Mama I’m hungry”

“Let’s go and get you something to eat then , we really didn’t get to have our food before did we”.

Stiles ask the kitchen through telepathic to bring out quite a bit of food, when the food comes they dive in. “Wow you guys were hungry”, says a laughing Claudia.

“Edward and his wife walk in and Stiles and Derek tell them about Darren and his pack, “I find it odd that Darren would think that is pack would hate him it’s not like he was the alpha and allowed his pack to me conquered right”, they look at each other at Claudia’s words.

“He’s a delivery driver an alpha would never take a job as a truck driver it leaves his pack as sitting ducks. An alpha always have a job close to home doing a job that’s beneficial to his pack like how I’m a sheriff and dad was before me”.

“Why lie about a thing like that?”

“Shame”, says Stiles

“But his pack is free now, there is nothing stopping him from going and being with them”, says Edward 

“If he doesn’t think they want him, he won’t go”, says Claudia 

“The truth will reveal itself in time, now we need to discuss these delivery drivers, Did Darren know if there were other men being watched like him?” Ask Edward.

“They were careful to speak only information that they deemed necessary around him so he can’t be sure”, answered Stiles. “I reworded both spells I did so it’s impossible for him to hurt another pack member like Allison did to Issac this time there will be no plea from me to save a child”.

“You’ve learnt a very harsh lesson”.

“Yes mum that it’s best to let things play out like they should no matter how harsh it may seem”.

“The computer do you think Danny can fix the issues with it?” Ask Stiles grandmother

“Yes and when Sophia, Darren’s wife gets here as she wrote some of the code it should be easier for Danny to do his job”.

“I wonder Derek like how they did that to our computer if Danny can spy on theirs”.

“Is there anything Sophia and you been chatting about in those chat rooms you’re worried about her knowing now we know who she is?”

“Derek I never gave her my name, it was always chatting about our kids I never shared anything with her”.

“What about when you were angry at us?” 

Stiles put her hand on her mouth. “I said I was angry at people I trusted lying to me but I never mentioned my mum, sister or cousin, grandmother”.

“She was super friendly after that wasn’t she and wanted to be your best virtual mate didn’t she?” Stiles nods sadly.

“She was reeling you in, you gave her a way in and she took full advantage of it”, says her mother sadly.

“When was the last time you spoke to her online?”.

“Yesterday I said we were going school shopping for Emily who’s real name I didn’t use”.

“And the husband who doesn’t know if his wife is dead or alive suddenly shows up where you’re, that kind of coincidence I don’t believe in”, says a very angry Derek.

“Yesterday she was in a free pack, she had no reason to do what she did unless she told her husband to come here”, says Tabitha.

“The alpha pack would never discuss working with the Hale Pack, so she wouldn’t have know till today they were working together”.

“Mama can you please cut my chicken up”

“Sure baby”, Emily’s voice reminded everyone they were at a dinner table and not at a meeting.

They all eat up and Stiles had two pieces of apple pie with ice cream.

“Emily , Noah how would you like to spent some time here with me and your great-grandparents”.

Emily looks at her mother and father, “Can we stay?”.

“Of course you can sweetpea, if nana and granddad don’t mind”.

“We would be delighted to have you both stay for a while, won’t we dear?”. Edward turns to his wife

“Of course and we get to do more magic”.

“Emily starts to get excited at Tabitha’s words. “Please sit and finish eating Emily”, she sits back in her chair and starts eating.

“They may not have discussed it but could she have hacked the Alpha Pack’s computer, clearly they didn’t know she was doing work like that for them”, says Claudia.

“We all agreed to only put the emails addresses on our phone, not a home computer or laptop for this exact reason. Beside she would’ve our email address why as there not been anything from Gerald or his cronies”.

They finish eating and stayed with the kids for a while before leaving them and appearing in their bedroom in the Hale house. Stiles and Derek walk over to the pack house and knock on Darren’s door, he opens it “How did your wife get a message to you to come here because clearly there as been some communication taking place between the pair of you”. 

He takes his mobile phone out and shows them a message saying when you drop off in Bakersfield or Beacon Hills the alpha there will help you they’re good people”.

“Why did you lie and tell us you had no contact with her”.

“You had to know I was desperate there was no way to get rid of those people tailing me they know every move I make”.

“The gps on your phone my guess it’s on and they know where you’re right now, your wife would have told you she and the pack were safe. You could have arranged to go to her why come here and make that big sang and dance show for the people to see”.

“Until I see her for myself I won’t believe she’s free, you are the best pack in the country”.

“That thing they want you to do what date was it?”

“The fifteen why?”

“My birthday”, Derek says to Stiles telepathically, she takes Darren’s phone and ask Derek to distract him and checks it for any magical signatures. She finds some and get rids of them before putting a trace on it.

“Why would you think they knew every move you made?”

“I switched the phones GPS off and they still found me”

“I asked your computer guy to check over my phone before, he turned off the GPS for me they somehow keep putting it back on”.

“So we got you away from your minders, we did everything you wanted she takes his hands and it starts to glow. So you’re aware that should you withhold information that’s important from either Derek or myself or endanger the pack you die, you don’t get a chance to give us some bullshit story you die that’s it. Don’t call your wife it’s going to be hard moving your family here, the people risking their lives don’t need a phone ringing or a text alert going off endangering their life”.

“See you tomorrow, someone will come for you at 8’clock for you to begin your training, here’s some clothes as well, they may be a bit too big. Tomorrow you will be shown the room with extra clothes in it take just what you need for now”.

“Your employers will think you have died, your truck has had a very unfortunate accident, no one leaves this town without myself or my wife’s permission if you do, don’t come back”.

“I understand Alpha Hale and Mate”., He bares his neck to them as a sign of submission. “This is your first night of freedom without a bodyguard enjoy your sleep”.

“Thank you alpha mate”.


	6. The Adams

Couple days later Sophie and her two daughters reached Hale land, Stiles heart went out to her when she saw her. She had a scar running down one cheek and she didn’t look you in the face but at the ground. Even when they showed them to their room and when they sat down in the pack kitchen with them after. The way they were eating the food it was like they were afraid it would be taken away. When Derek stood up next to their eldest daughters’ plate, she gave him her plate with a resigned look ,when he offered her more pasta she looked at her mother unsure what to do.

“It’s not a trick my darling they won’t do anything to the food they’re kind like the alpha pack was to us”. They watched as sixteen year old Wendy and eight year old Tamara had seconds, Darren runs out the room. Stiles and Derek go after him they find him crying outside,“Look what those bastards did to my family, they’re scared off their own shadow, of eating food. My wife’s face, god my wife’s face look what they’ve done to her, I didn’t help trying to escape Gerald’s men did I, they clearly took it out on my family. I failed them as a father”.

“Your family is here with you finally how long as it been since you last saw them?” ask Derek 

“Five years”.

“They need you to be strong for them, there are counsellors here to help your wife and children and you as well if you’re willing to take the help. There is makeup to help hide the scar on your wife’s face, remember you have your family with you now. They’ve clearly been through a great deal and Gerald’s men clearly enjoy torture but I need you to know we have to interview your wife and get as much information out of her as possible while she remembers things. She did put spyware on our computer and we need to talk about that with her, we will be gentle with her but we have to have those discussions with her and the kids as well. We’ll make sure a physiologist is in the room when we talk to them but I don’t think it’s a good idea that you’re there. We need them to tell us the truth and if they’re worried about hurting your feelings they won’t be truthful”.

“Derek is right we need to ask them about what the hunters did to them so it’s recorded and used as testimony against them later”. Darren wipes his eyes, “I know it was bad but seeing just how much their suffering as impact their behaviour bought it home in a way that I can’t describe to you. I owe you both a debt of thanks.”.

Derek pats him on the shoulders “Compose yourself and go in and see your family”, they leave him to his thoughts.

“Sophie has scares on her arms, the daughters clearly suffered as well”, says Stiles to Derek. The next day Stiles,Derek and Alan’s sister saw the three Adams female, Sophie was forced to help the hunters and she put viruses on every persons computer she encountered in the chat rooms..Derek left the room and Sophie took her top off it was littered with scars and burns marks. The children were beaten to keep Sophie in-line and Sophie told them she got a particular nasty scar after she found a hunter with her eldest daughter who was screaming as a hunter try to kiss she attacked the hunter.

As Stiles listen to the list of crimes becoming more vile as the three females talk she wondered how the hell the council that was supposed to protect everyone was working with people who were so depraved and capable of such cruelty. 

Sophie did tell them most of the men in the pack were killed but she did say that when some of the supernaturals who were with the council came and saw what was going on, they did try to help secretly by giving them food to hide.. She said she saw genuine remorse from some of them after they saw that their own people were used like animals in this way by the humans and they were contributing to the hurt and suffering caused.

They break for lunch then Derek and Stiles began another round of questioning, when the day was over Stiles and Derek went on a hunt they needed to get some aggression out. Their hearts broke for the Adams family. 

Thomas met them after the hunt, “Some of the council members are turning coat after seeing a glimpse of what Gerald will stand aside and allow to happen. Some are documenting what they see to use as evidence later against the mad man and yet still some only see power and don’t care about anything else”.

“Now they realise what they’re doing is wrong, now!! You would think working with a family who slaughtered supernaturals for their own twisted reasons was enough but NOW they’re upset. What did the killings not go too far BEFORE they decided to work with him”, yells Stiles.

“Breathe Stiles, Breathe”.

“Why are you here Thomas?” ask Derek 

“Just to remind you to do the bindings on the children, blood oath and Pack ones, those people really got in those kids heads”.

“We did before just as they enter our towns lines”.

“You need to redo the females while they’re in the town line before bed?”

“What are you not saying?”

“The hunters may have told them if they ever escape and don’t tell them where they’re, there mum and dad or sister may died or something”.

“Oh god”, the Hales quickly go to the pack house and perform the spells on both children and Sophia again explaining why they’re doing it. 

The next morning Sophie and Darren tells them the children were indeed told something like what they told them and were going to call one of the hunters on a number they were given to call when their father was reunited with them.

“Stiles took the day off work and introduced Sophie to some people in the pack house, she gave her some makeup she had bought which covers scars and other skin issues.

Derek’s birthday birthday party was still set to go ahead so many pack members were looking forwards to it, even though Derek was no longer in the mood to party he knew it was a good way to boost moral and introduce the Adams to other members of the pack.

The party went off without a hitch Laura and Peter and their families came and Sophie and her daughters were settling nicely. All the Adams were in counselling and they train with the other pack members.

Stiles did her best to show Sophie her scars were a badge of honour to show she survived and her abusers didn’t break her, her battle scars so to speak but Sophie still wore makeup all over her skin and Stiles respected her decision..

On the day of Derek’s actual birthday the pack was very antsy they knew people were coming to fight them. The plan was getting the hunters before they could reach Main Street cut them off at the start of the town line but one of their alpha friends told them that a spy in the hunters camp informed them that this wave of attack was Gerald testing the magical users and getting rid of them if possible.

Stiles put a massive spell up outside of the pack house which reduced the magic of any non Hale pack members but allowed her fae family to still use their magic.

She knew that there was no spell to take away a fae’s magic. Her mother and cousin purposely behaved like sparks with Gerald so he didn’t know what they were but she knew he knows what she really was, which begs the question he took her mother why did he not realise Claudia’s true nature.


	7. Battle

Stiles and Derek decided her family members wouldn’t fight they would instead keep the door to the safe rooms from being breached. 

With both their magic at full capacity they decided Lydia with her banshee scream would be on the town line, they had her practice her scream and channel it to do everything from opening doors to making barriers visible. Stiles and Derek knew the vibrations from her screams could disrupt a spell being casted or had been casted over an area. Not to mention a lot of people not used to hearing her scream tend to fall to their knees with the pain it caused. 

But the unknown was still in front of them they weren’t sure if it was Gerald they were facing or his lackeys. It seems like yet again they were dealing with the unknown.

Stiles looks around her they were on the county line waiting for the hunters to come. Derek had lines of people set up all the way to the pack house and the pack had been training hard although everyone was allowed to not work the previous day and just spent time with their family

Stiles and Derek were aware like them many in the pack wondered if today was the last day with their families. 

“Derek what if we don’t make it?” ask Stiles telepathically”.

“We have no choice if we fail not only will thousands be slaughtered today but who knows what they would do to our friends and family they know we have children and would want to slaughter them, as they’re not in this realm. Gerald’s men will kill a lot of people trying to find out where they’re”, replies Derek 

“Oh no”, Stiles starts crying and put a hand to her mouth “Derek we can’t lose”.

“I know, I know”, as he finish speaking an arrow lands by him and it lets off a gas filled withWolfsbane. “Don’t let the arrows come near you they’re poisoned with wolfsbane” , he shouts. As a half fae the poison no longer had the effect on Derek it once did. But he knew he had to keep up appearances so he started coughing.

A row of men and woman starting running towards them. “Don’t break the line if possible remember it’s kill or be killed show no mercy”. Derek transforms into a wolf and started biting any limb he could reach, he felt an arrow piece his skin and transforms back into a human pulling out the arrow. He quickly put on his clothes and look over at Lydia and nods she began to scream and the hunters and their allies cover their ears temporarily forgetting they were in a battle. The Hale pack went to work quickly dispatching the enemy. Suddenly Chris shouted “There’s more coming”, they look up and saw more people coming at them. Stiles was getting worried it was like the more they killed the more people took their place. 

Then she remembered Julie, “Not everyone here is human some are clones”. It was then Derek had an idea if some were clones, who’s to say some of what they were seeing was real. He shuts his eye and put up an invisible force field around himself. He looks out at the sea of people he saw row after row of the same faces. Holding out his hands he imagined the enemy as dominos and he astral projects himself to the end of the row of people he could see in his mind and pushes one person down and he watches the enemy fall like dominos. The Hale pack stop what they’re doing as they see the enemy fall and some disappear.

“Where the hell have they disappear to?”

“Erica they didn’t disappear they were an illusion. Now it’s just humans and clones left”. 

“Still a lot of people left to kill Derek, how do we stop the machines? Anyone have a saw anything to hack them with”.

“I need some information I’ll be right back”, Stiles disappear and reappears in the palace. “They have clones mum how do we kill them and do they all have a bomb like Julie did?”.

“They were built for war use kindness too on them and they will self destruct”.

Stiles appear back on the town line and is immediately hit in the face, she staggers backwards the pain making it hard to think. She knees her assailant in the groin not knowing if it’s a man or woman who hit her. 

She stands up seeing out of one eye only. Her trip to see her mum served two purposes it told her what she needed to know and all that magic in the air strength her fae magic. 

Telepathically she tells Derek he needs to take a trip to the face realm. “I’m going to check on the line further up see how people in town are doing”, shouts Derek. He walks off then disappears once he was out of sight of everyone. He then enters into the fae realm before appearing behind one of the shops in town. He walks out and sees his pack members preparing for battle. 

There were no enemies anywhere, “Some of you come with me to the town line”. They got to the town line to see all the enemies dead except for five men who were handcuffed. 

“What they hell?”

“Remember Julie, I said to them I forgive you all for fighting us I know you’re doing it against your will and bam dead machine people”. 

“After that it was easy pickings”, says Boyd. 

“I’ll deal with the bodies”, says Danvers. Go check on those in the pack house make sure everyone is safe”.

“We’ll put this lot in prison boss just go check on our love ones”, says A wearily sounding Jackson.

“Jackson I’m leaving you in charge of the prisoners and the wounded, Issac, Boyd you go with him”.

“Alpha”, they responded

Derek and Stiles and Lydia get in her car and drive back to the centre of town “Our town line wasn’t breached it’s over, we’re going to check on those in the pack house”. 

When they got to the Pack House there were at least thirty dead bodies in front of it, they rush out the car and into the house it was deserted. 

“Where’s our men and woman assigned to protect the house, how the hell did they get pass the magic barrier I made ,nothing should have been able to pass it, nothing Derek what the hell happened here?”

“Do you recognise these people, Stiles they’re not ours get your mother here quick maybe she can tell us who they’re”, says a panicked Derek. Stiles went and got her mother who walked around and look at the faces of the dead. “Some of them I know from when I was captured and some I don’t know who they’re”.

“It doesn’t answer the question where is our men who should be guarding the pack house and how did these people die. My spell reduced their magic as I can’t take it away from them”.

They walk through the Pack House and see empty rooms after empty rooms, as they walk by the kitchen they smell food cooking they walk in to see the people who should be on guard cooking a feast.

“What the hell is going on here why is the front entry unguarded?” His pack mates in the kitchen look at Derek like they didn’t understand him and went back to cooking.

“Oh god he’s found a way to do it?”

“Do what mum?”

“When I was captured Gerald wanted me to do a spell for him which will render the person on the receiving end like a puppet they do what he wants. I suspect those dead bodies outside all took part in the spell and your magic combine with them going against the laws of nature resulted in their demise”.

“How do we take the spell off them when we don’t know what spell it is as far as I knew no such spell existed until now. Why have them cook it doesn’t make sense unless it’s to poison us”. Stiles look at Derek uncertainly at his words “They could have been given orders and us seeing them cook could have been meant as a joke. I don’t want to get my grandparents involve, Thomas we need your help”.

Thomas appears in the kitchen “You’re summoning me now I’m not a genie”.

“We came back to find the people who were supposed to guard the Pack House in the kitchen cooking and thirty death people in front of it. Mum recognise some as magic users from when she was captured and I think it’s safe to say the others were magic users as well”.

“The think is Derek humans and supernaturals are not meant to have that kind of magic that’s why it’s forbidden and against the law to even try something like that. He raises a hand in the people’s cooking direction and they all still. “I have removed whatever spell has been put on them and also whatever commands they were given. He rubs his hands together and seem to be concentrating a light appears in his hand then it gets bigger and bigger till it becomes like a straight line of light there is a flash seen. I have removed the knowledge from man’s head of making puppets by magic and the food is safe to eat, you guys need it to bring your people a respite after all their fighting”, he disappears.

“That god for that”, 

“Thank you Thomas”.

“You’re welcome Stiles”

The guards stare at Stiles, Derek, Lydia and Claudia, “What are we doing in the kitchen, the battle Oh god the battle people are dead because we deserted our post to cook of all things”, says one of the women.

“The battle is over, continue cooking the battle at the front line was fierce, your food will come in handy when people come back to the pack house in fact she walks over to the stove why don’t you guys cook some more food. Fresh made bread or whatever you fancy a massive carb loading feast will do the fighters good and we were so lucky we didn’t lost any men or woman”. 

She looks over at the ingredients that was being used for the stew and raised her hands to find which ingredients on the kitchen counter was poison and a bag that looked liked herbs and species started to glow she picked it up knowing ingesting it was the only way it would kill its host. She conjured a jar and put it in it leaving the pack members to cook they walk back outside to see all thirty bodies have disappeared”.

“Thomas I’m sure he did this”, says Derek


	8. Inside Man

“I’m going to check on the kids and mum and dad”, Claudia disappears.

Derek and Stiles walk into his office “We need to analyse the poison see what he used, see if there’s something new we haven’t seen before”.

“You and Alan do that right now I need to go see the wounded in hospital and you need to make sure that those who come back to the pack house are watered and fed. At least those magic users couldn’t get into the pack house”.

“You mean cause they were dead”, smirks Stiles.

“Go on, you get going I need to tell the woman and children in the safe rooms it’s okay to come out”.

They hug and Derek drives off and Stiles go and tell those hiding it’s safe to come out.

The next day in his study,“This was a test of magic from Gerald to see what our pack was capable of. I’m sure he was expecting his thirty magical fighters to return I wonder why the guys in the kitchen didn’t run at us with a knife it makes no sense”.

“No it doesn’t, I didn’t expect to see what I did at the town line. The power he has and the people with raw power he is commanding. It’s scary as hell Derek. 

My mum knew about the soldiers, I really don’t want her to tell me she made soldiers and all the time she’s been here. She never thought we needed to know what weapons that madman has at his disposal. 

We may never know why the people in the kitchen didn’t fight us but there was something extremely odd about that”.

“Let’s go visit your mother and see if she made those soldiers both she and your cousin”. They land in the fae realm and search out Claudia.

“Mum I need to talk to you in private”, they follow Claudia into an empty room.

“Did you make the soldiers?”

“I had no choice”

“You’re right mum you had no choice but you HAD the choice to tell us that we could be facing them and YOU choose not to”. 

Claudia starts to cry, “Being captured was such a horrific experience for me. That I do everything I can to forget it and yes I should have said something.

Especially when you came and enquire yesterday about the possibles of clones. What did you want me to say in the middle of a war I help build the things trying to kill you”.

“I know you’ve been through a lot but you SHOULD have told Derek and I. That we would be facing soldiers who care about nothing but killing. Since you told us how to kill it, I’m grateful to you for that at least”.

“Lily I’m sorry”

“That’s like my family’s members new favourite words, did my cousin help you make those things?”. 

“No we didn’t see each other while we were captured”.

“I have to look in on the sick, see how those who’s had operations have gotten on”.

Stiles looks at her mother “I’ll come with you Derek”.

“Why don’t you stay sort things out with her”.

“I’m alphas mate I have a job to do, besides Alan and I need to figure out what’s in the poison we found yesterday”.

They disappear and repair in Derek’s office.

“At least no one died this time round, there’s that small mercy. Just remember he was testing us to see how powerful and just what our magic users can do”.

“No one died, the hurt werewolves will be back on their feet in no time and our pack fought well. How’s your mother doing?”

“Honestly with everything that’s happened yesterday I’ve still not seen her yet”.

“Come on let’s go see the family I’m starving I need to fuel up and spent the rest of the day with Alan working on that poison”. 

They walk to their house to see the Hales at the table eating breakfast. Stiles drop four slice of bread in the toaster and nibble on a turkey bacon strip while she waits. She places the toasted bread and walk to the table with it and sit beside Derek who starts buttering the toast.

“We were really lucky yesterday not a lot of people injured and no death. How did cleanup go Danvers?”.

“There’s no trace of those bodies anywhere. When I was finish disposing of them I helped with the five prisoner’s”.

“Did they talk?” Ask Stiles

“No I think they will though, they’re racist little bastard though. I think when the adrenaline wears off they may spill their guts”.

“Lydia was excellent yesterday I have to hand it to her pregnant and yet she was determined to fight”.

“She was making sure her unborn child had a safe world to come into”, says Talia. “I’m going to check on our bus driver and his family make sure they’re okay after everything that happened yesterday.

“That will be great mum, Cora how are you feeling?”.

“Grateful I’m a werewolf I’m going to go into the safe house for any future fights while I’m still pregnant”. 

Her husband kisses her and Stiles and Derek knew then he’s tried to get her not to fight the day before.

Derek’s mobile phone goes off he answers it, “Hello”. He listens to the speaker on the other end.

He puts the phone on speaker and raises his hands to his lips.

“Alpha Satomi What can I do for you?”

“Just calling to see how you were holding up I heard you were attacked yesterday and it was a blood bath. A little birdie in your pack told me lots of your people were killed while fighting or poisoned.

I’m sorry for your lost, if there’s anything I can do to help just let me know. To lose so many members of ones pack is devastated for any alpha and it weakens them because of low pack numbers”.

Derek look around the table his mother mouths, “Play along”, to him. 

“Thank you for your condolences for my pack members, you say you have a spy in my pack. How long as there been someone spying for you?”

“Not too long, but that doesn’t matter I’m calling you about a treaty between our two packs, we need to defeat the Alpha Pack. I assume it was them than hit you last night. I hear Scott McCall is dead is that true”.

“Who told you that Sotami?” she laughs at Derek “I believe the council took his body away years ago”. 

“I’m afraid I can’t in good faith have a treaty with you when you’ve a spy in my camp”, he puts the phone down on her.

“There is no spy, I’ll bet you anything it’s Gerald giving her information why else would she called because we “Lost” so many pack mates. Those witches didn’t return Gerald is probably wondering if they completed their mission”.

“After all we’ve been through people just want this war to be over and done with for good. That phone call was a information gathering one, she still believes we think the Alpha Pack is the enemy.

That can be used to our advantage. There is no doubt she will fight against us, mum do you know anything about her pack fighting style?”

“It could have changed but yes I know some of it, she used to brag at conferences we went to”.

“Excellent please give Erica and Lydia any information you have, I’m going to visit the sick in hospital”.

When Derek left Everyone starts discussing the old alpha knowing about Scott’s death and what she could do with the information. 

“Well we know she can’t use it to blackmail us, she wouldn’t have asked for a treaty otherwise and don’t forget that people know the counsel is the bad guys”.

“Not everyone just our allies and friends. She didn’t ask about Allison which I find odd. They don’t know she and her child is dead I don’t think”, says Talia

“Well the people they send to fight us are in jail or dead so there’s no one to give them information”.

Derek is at the hospital when he looks in on Lydia’s mother, she was fighting and clinging on to life, she told him she was determined to see her grandchild born. He left her room hoping that Lydia didn’t have to deal with grief for her mother while pregnant. He drives to work and begins questioning the five men that wasn’t killed.


	9. Mole

It seemed all five men were high up in Gerald’s Organisation.

“He’s coming for his daughter and grandson. Well more his daughter than his grandson you did him a favour killing Scott.

One less werewolf to worry about. I must say I’m impress the famous Hale pack, the de facto ruler of all werewolves”. The man sees Derek facial express, “You didn’t know that’s how other packs see you guys as their leaders”.

“You’re an omega why are you fighting, you of all people must know how badly some are treated why would you subject yourself to this. You maybe a human but your classification doesn’t change”.

The man stares at Derek for a moment. “To some people I’m considered the lowest of the low because of my status, now I’m feared”.

“Ok so you’re feared, what about others like you, who’re not feared and are treat like second class citizens by not all but most of the packs in this country.

I would imagine when you guys raided packs the omegas had the worst beatings and had other horrible things done to them. How do you stand there and watch as your own kind even if they’re werewolves get treated so badly by the people you’re currently working with. I would imagine any humans in packs got killed as well, how do you justify staying silent”.

The man begins to weep, “Hearing it like that I can’t really justify my behaviour and what I have done. In the beginning I thought by joining up with them I could make sure we weren’t hurt, but I quickly realised that I made a mistake.

I adjoined myself with a power crazed madman, make no mistake he’s a madman. I’ll tell you everything I know, when I realised what I had done. I gave information to our perceived enemies”.

“You became a spy in Gerald’s group?”

“Yes as an omega I’m nurturing and caring by default, my DNA wouldn’t allow me to hurt my own kind, omegas.

I started playing a part and I became a killer of the people I was with. I had no choice but to come here today, I didn’t really fight too hard because I wanted to be captured. Not killed by your pact to help you fight and win against Gerald and the council. You guys were clearly prepared for us. I was the one who told the Alpha Pack your magic users will be tested”.

“What makes you think we talk to the Alpha Pack, they’re evil”.

“Like I said you were too prepared for us and they’re not evil”.

“You were their spy?”

“Yes I was, know this when you question the others. They will give you false informational, if they haven’t already killed themselves”. 

“Why haven’t you gone down that route”

“I already told you, the fog as lifted off my eyes, I’m no longer blind”.

“I need to confirm all this but for now you stay in your cell. We treat our prisoners well here so you don’t have to worry on that front”.

“I had no worries”.

Derek then went to speak the other prisoners but found they were dead, “Oh crap”.

He calls one of his deputies, “We need the undertaker here, four of the prisoners are dead, they will need an autopsy doing on them to determine the cause of death.

While he’s in his office going over the morning in his head, there’s a knock.

“Come in”, Cora walks in her shift had just started.

“I heard what happened damn what kind of power does that man have that people choose to died rather than talk and betray him”.

She tells him about the conversation she had with the family earlier in the day. “I need to talk to the family about something later what time do you get off?” 

“Around six I’m only doing half a day today”.

“There’s one prisoner still alive he’s to be treated well, never let it be said we treat our prisoners badly”. 

She leaves and Derek calls Duke the head of the alpha pack. He puts up a spell so no one can ease drop on his conversation both outside his door and on the phone.

He tells the alpha about the prisoner and what he said and listens as the alpha tells him everything he knows about the prisoner.

“There’s a code word we used my boy if he gives it to you then he’s the one, I never met him per say properly. I just know that when we fought the councilmen and Gerald he did everything he could secretly to help us come out on top.

He’s a tall red headed man with blue eyes and dimples ask him for the code word which is sugar plum fairy turns out we have a love of ballet in common”.

Derek thanks the alpha and goes to see the prisoner. The spell he had put up to give them privacy was still working. I’m spoken to Duke he’s told me the code word you guys use to use I need you to repeat it for me”.

“Sugar plum fairy”.

“Ok you’re telling me the truth, now we know who’s working with Gerald is there anything else you can tell me”.

“It’s not just the council with him, there are marginalised groups as well. They’re stupidly buying into his help the needy and poor crap”.

“Most packs are rich and those that aren’t get by, it’s not like there’s a horrific problem of homelessness and disfranchise people in the country”.

“Actually there’s, you don’t hear about it because the council have the final say so to speak. If they tell a tv station not to show something or discuss a topic it doesn’t get discuss. Hundreds of thousands of people know the council are the bad guys but yet the tv is saying nothing why do you think that is”.

“They control the narrative of what people see and hear”.

“Gerald’s family has killed werewolves but now people are joining his cause including werewolves because the news have him as a misunderstood man. Who’s family has made some mistakes that he’s paying for. When in reality that man has been plotting his take over for over 25 years”.

“What did you do for him?”

“I was the guy in charge of finding the enemies weakness so he has an advantage when we go into battle. Which ironically helped me tremendously in helping our enemies, because I knew where to tell them not to attack from. Plus I gave Gerald false information but he never could work out why he lost so much, unfortunately he did manage to kill a lot of people”.

“Where’s your family?”

“I’m not married but I do have a brother who has a wife and two kids I did come across them and what I saw chilled me to the bone. My brother was tortured and my sister-in-law and nieces well it’s too upsetting to talk about, just know I was more determined than ever to help put that madman down”.

“That’s enough for the day”, Derek leaves and gets himself some food. He’s sitting in the food court when he sees Darren and his family smiling and chatting together. It made him happy to see them enjoying themselves he knew they were still going to counselling. 

He walks into his house to a delicious smell.

“What’s for dinner?”

“Mac and cheese with ribs and corn on the cob with apple pie and ice cream for dessert”.

He kiss Stiles, “That sounds wonderful dear. 

“Up”, he picks Noah up and kisses his forehead. Did you have fun today with grandma?”

Noah nods.

“Look papa I got all my alphabet correct”, says his daughter 

“That’s my smart girl, this is going on the fridge”.

They were all about to sit at the dinner table when Cora comes in. She kisses her husband hello and washes her hands at the kitchen sink before taking a seat at the dining room.

As they all eat they talk about their day, Derek tells them about the conversation with the prisoner and they all listened intently. 

“I didn’t know the extend of what was being covered up, packs take pride in being able to support their own people”. 

“Yes you get the occasionally bad alpha like your ex-alpha Stiles but even he was trying to get money for his pack in the end. It’s considered a bad thing to have your pack mates hungry”.

“Yes we get the odd what people would call rogues. In the olden days, but even they knew there’s places they can go to for help and not be turned away. There shouldn’t be a homeless problem or people so disfranchise they follow a man man. Every pack gives money to help with places like the Omega Abuse Centres and to help the less well off packs not to mention runaways. Where as the money gone?”

“I think the bigger question is who has the money mum. We need to get Danny to start hacking in some databases”.

“He needs to be careful doing that they may have a good firewall. Part of me thinks the council took the money”

“You maybe right Stiles”, says Danvers. “How did no one notice missing money?”.

“Perhaps they have their own or several Danny’s”, reply Cora.

“Our Danny is on another level, I’ll ask him after dinner”.

“So Cora how was you doctors appointment?”

“Everything is good, baby is where he or she should be and thankful my blood pressure is fine. I had thought with me fighting I had maybe you know but thank god everything is fine”. Her husband kisses her hands and comforts her.

“That’s excellent news”, says Stiles.

“It really”, is she touches her stomach I don’t know how you managed with your first pregnancy and the incredible stress you were under”.

“I had to remember that my baby’s health was important, even if at the time I thought I had no where to go”.

“Come on who’s up for dessert”, Talia leaves the table and go into the kitchen. Cora sees Stiles staring at her intently.

“I’m okay really just got a frightening reality check that’s all”. 

Talia comes in with the pies and ice cream and everyone helps themselves. After dinner Derek goes to the pack house to see Danny and explain what he needs him to do. 

“This guy you have in prison if he was high up in the organisation he may know passwords and other information which may prove useful”. 

“Tomorrow you can speak to him”, he leaves Danny and goes home to see Ella and Stiles putting the kids to bed. 

“I feel like going on a hunt want to come along?”.

“I have paperwork to sort through for the vet but you .have fun. I know hearing all that stuff was hard”, says Stiles

she kisses him and he disappears.


	10. Family

After the hunt Derek found he was extremely tired, so he had a meal in the Fae realm to strengthen and replenish his magic. 

Andrew, the Fae king comes in the dining room. “How was the hunt?”

“It was good I had a lot of aggression to get out”.

“That fight couple days ago was brutal but none of your pack members died that’s a great achievement”.

“The world has truly change from how it was six years ago, back then the country seem so carefree. Fast forward to now and hearing a person or pack is alive and not dead is the thing we most treasure. War is a terrible thing my boy and the country is at war make no mistake about it, now I hear you have some prisoners”.

“Had some”.

“Most of them are dead, no offence your majesty but I think this is a conversation for you and Stiles to have”.

“She’s still angry with the family for not telling her the truth”.

“She has every right to me angry, she found out she had family and no one told her about it. May I say sir you and her mother all seem to be conveniently neglecting to tell her incredibly important information”.

“What did her mother, cousin or my wife not tell her?”

“That’s for all three of them to tell you. I respect you and your wife a whole lot, but right now my wife is hurting and three of her living relatives are to blame. I have to leave I’ve got work in the morning”.

Derek disappears and reappears in his en-suite where he has a shower and change into his pyjamas bottom before joining a sleeping Stiles in bed.

“We should go out on a date, we’ve not down something like that in quite some time”, Derek said as he and Stiles were getting dress in their work uniform the next day”.

“That’s a good idea, how about the cinema I can’t tell the last time I went, I need to decide over something as stupid as what kind of popcorn or candy to get”.

“Sounds like a plan I’ll pick you up after work”.

“You want to go today?”

“I don’t see why not we have a nanny after all”.

“It’s a date then”.

Derek and Stile head downstairs for breakfast and greet the family then kiss their children wishing them both a good morning, Derek looks at his watch they were running late for work, he and Stiles both decided to take their breakfast with them in a takeout container.

Stiles spent her lunch hour at the vets with Alan trying to work out the different ingredients of the poison they found in the pack house kitchen. She had the poison under lock and key and only she could open the lock. 

Stiles was taking no chances that the poison would disappear mysteriously, she did recognise some of the herbs but others were nameless to her and Alan. Stiles knew her grandparents would likely know what they were and didn’t really want to speak to them unless it was absolutely necessary. 

Stiles waited till Alan was on a call out before she called her grandparents it had become necessary to call them. Alan still didn’t know she was a fae and not really a spark and Stiles wanted to keep it that way..

“Lily how lovely to see you, your mother sends her best wishes”, says Tabitha warmly.

“There’s not a lot of time Alan is due back in an hour or so, do you know what any of these ingredients are? I recognise the wolfsbane but I can’t figure out the other ingredients”.

Stiles grandparents have a look under the microscope and at the bag of ingredients.

“We do but its not a good idea to tell you right now what they’re in the Bet’s office, it’s best for everyone we take it with us and try to come up with an antidote”. 

Tabitha takes the bag of poison, “Your grandfather is right Lily I think it’s safe to assume there’s more of this in the enemies possession”. 

The tone of her grandmother’s voice told Stiles the situation was extremely serious and whatever that poison was, it was a game changer.

“Thomas said he took the knowledge of how to make it out of man’s head”.

“No he didn’t Lily what the witches did that’s what he erased, he stopped your pack mates from doing something terrible and allowed them to forget what they did. They didn’t know how to make the poison. The people that did still have the knowledge of how to make it. Unfortunately your grandmother and I have to go, we’ll talk to you later”.

Stiles grandparents could sense that Alan was back, Stiles watches her grandparents disappear taking the bag of poison with them and the slide under the microscope as well.

“Hey Alan”.

“Any progress with the herbs?”

“No, but I did fine someone who can tell us the name of everything in the bag”.

“Who?”

“I can’t say”.

“But they did recognised some of the ingredients we didn’t?” Stiles nods at Alan.

“Did they say what they were?”

“No, it was unsafe to say so in a public place”, Alan looked on his guard and started taking ingredients out of the cupboard. 

“We need to make as much antidotes and cures as we can for the next battle”.

“We have already started, don’t worry we will make more”.

“You don’t understand Stiles some magical users can block people from hearing their conversations. If the people helping us wouldn’t talk in public it’s really really bad. It’s safe to assume it’s a pretty powerful magical user who was here.”

“How do you know it’s a magical user and not a wolf or a human?”

He get a piece of paper out and write on it, there must have been some magic used on the herbs which left a signature so to speak that your person recognised”.

“Stiles reads the piece of paper, “Holy crap, it’s really really bad isn’t it?”

“Yes it is, once we know what’s in the bag we can start on a antidote we need to make enough for all our magical users to have”.

Alan writes something on a piece of paper then he stares at Stiles intently, then wipes his brows. 

“We have a lot of work to do”, he says to her. “Unfortunately we don’t know how much time we have till the next battle, right now we’re going on the assumption of two days. We need to work on the notion that the people coming to fight us thinks many of the magical beings in the pack is dead, we have the element of surprise”.

“You’re right I’m just going to come out and say it as time is precious right now you should be dating Talia by now, by that I mean in a proper relationship with her before its too late”.

“Derek”.

“Just wants his mother to be happy you make her happy, he’s okay with it”,

“Thank you”, Stiles hugs Alan.

“I just gave you a push Alan”. 

Stiles leaves him and goes to see her next patient which was a cat with an infection. The owner of the cat a little girl of about eight was with her mother, Stiles wondered why she wasn’t at school.

“No school today Molly?”

“I figured with everything that’s happened recently to keep her near me”, answered her mother for her.

“I understand that”, says Stiles “But we need to get back to normal, Molly needs to see us carrying on like we do every day. The pack getting back to business so to speak will help her so she won’t automatically thinks she needs to hide away after every attack”.

“You’re right Alpha Mate, she will be in school tomorrow”.

“Good, now has that antibiotic I prescribed for Tilly worked?”

“It’s getting there I don’t think the infection is all gone”, answers Molly. Stiles takes the cat in the back and examines her, it was hard to see people in the pack were so afraid because of everything that’s happened they wanted to keep their love ones with them. 

When Stiles finishes examining the cat she brings her back to her owners. “I tell you what Molly after school tomorrow if it’s okay with your mum you can come and see Emily and stay for dinner”.

“That’s fine with me, actually more than fine if Ella can pick them both up I can do extra hours at the hospital. We really need the money”.

“What time do you finish work tomorrow?”

“Seven”

“You and I and Derek will have a little chat when you come by, the pack has funds all you need to do is ask for help and we’ll help you”. 

That night Stiles told Derek about Molly’s mother not only being scaring of losing her daughter but of her money worries.

“All she has to do is ask us for help that’s what the pack fund is for”.

“I was thinking Derek what if with all the fighting we’ve been doing lately, people think coming to us with their problems isn’t a good thing to do right now”.

“Then we need to remind them that pack is family and family takes care of each other”,

Two days later a pack meeting was called. “I know we’ve had a lot of fighting to do recently and there’s still love ones not quite on the mend. We’re aware that people haven’t been able to work because they’re recuperating and it’s causing a financial strain in some families. 

We have a pack fund for a reason and we all contribute to it, because it’s suppose to help us in times when we desperately need it. Let us know if you need help we have accountants who can help you manage your way out of debt. We have counsellors who are there if you need to talk. We are a family and if any member of the family is hurting we all need to do our best to help. 

Please don’t think because we always seem to be fighting a big bad, that we will not do our duties as your leaders. It’s times like this I’m glad most of us have jobs in this town because we can sustain ourselves for quite some time especially with the food we grow ourself.

Now everyone who is willing to offer their services, be it free babysitting or a reduce rate of babysitting, or just legal advice please stand to my left so the pack can see who they can go to for help. 

To those volunteering to help remember you need to keep everything confidential. Now it’s seven-thirty am my office will be open till six pm for those who need help from the pack funds. Let’s remember also that this town still has to function after this war is over”. 

Derek sits down and Stiles stands up and address the crowds. “We can’t help you if we don’t know you need help, war can easily tear a pack apart because everyone is so rightly focus on the horror that’s coming.

Don’t forget we’re humans not just supernaturals and we have all the emotions that comes with being human. So to make sure we are both emotionally and physical strong going into the battle that is to come two days from now. I want us to start having pack nights, if you can’t make it invite your neighbour for a meal or just a chat. The enemy is expecting us to be emotional weak not strong. Let’s show them just how “Weak” we’re by being a very cohesive pack. 

Everyone starts clapping and lines starts forming for people to see who they can talk to in private for help.


	11. The ugly truth

A week later the pack seemed transformed, although everyone was still somewhat on edge in regards to the fighting they would have to do. Still there was a calmness throughout the pack even Darren and his family seemed to be getting on with other members of the pack really well. Derek was in his office at work when he was told Darren wanted to see him. 

“Alpha Hale”.

“Derek please we’re by ourselves”.

“I just saw my brother James I didn’t know he was here he told me what you did for him. I will be always grateful to him for killing that man and sparing my child from having to have horrific memories about what could’ve happened to her for the rest of her life”.

“Your brother?”

“Yes the prisoner that didn’t kill himself of the five men captured. It was always hard for him being born a human in a werewolf family and a omega as well”.

How many brothers do you have?”

“Just the two”.

“Didn’t you say that your brother died before so how was he not only alive but was Alpha of a pack when he’s an omega”.

“Whoops”, Darren sprays something but Derek uses magic to freeze it.

“Interesting a werewolf who can do m..”, he didn’t finish his sentence because Derek kills him.

“Someone get Danvers here quickly and bring Darren’s wife here NOW!”, Shouts Derek. A few minutes later Sophie comes running in with Darren they see the man dead on the floor. His face changes from looking like Darren to a complete stranger to Derek. It was then Sophie started screaming hysterically, her husband and Derek try to calm her down.

“Its him Alec he was the worse of all the men, the worse I’m so glad he’s dead but if he’s here then he was spying Derek”, Sophie was frantic. “OMG Derek they know everything now including your plans”.

“My wife and myself are the only ones who knows our plans I let Alec out of his cells for the first time today on purpose. I knew he was a spy which also means I know he called someone. The idiot was stupid enough to stay long enough on the phone for us to get a trace on the whereabouts of his contact”.

“So people aren’t coming to kill us then any minute now”, Ask Sophie sounding relieve.

“People are coming but they know what we want them to know, Sophie seeing this man must be difficult for you. Darren take your wife and make sure she’s sees Alan’s sister today tell her I said it’s urgent”. 

They leave and Danvers comes in, “Do you know what kind of creature he is, he changed his face three times”.

“One that shouldn’t be known about, the council is spilling all their secrets and calling in favours clearly this fool didn’t do his research on humans”.

“He was clearly a fraud an omega literally can’t kill its in their DNA they’re nurtures and Gerald would never give one a job that was so high up in his organisation. The man hates anyone seen as weak and omegas are wrongly seen by some as weak, an omega never wants to be feared by anyone. As fake Darren and I were talking he just didn’t make sense. I knew he had to give me some details that was true to make it look like he was legit. Plus Gerald’s men ALWAYS kills themselves instead of talk, when I saw the real Darren I saw the fear and desperation in his eyes and on his face. The dead guy spoke like he was reciting a script and he wouldn’t kill someone to save a child if he was high up in Gerald’s organisation, those people don’t get their hands dirty unless it’s the final stance and they have no choice”.

Get rid of this body will you please Danvers then we need to go home and bring everyone up to speed on what’s happening. Danvers moves his hands over the dead body and it disappears. Derek performs a spell forbidding anyone but him and Stiles from entering his office at work he calls an emergency family meeting and explained what just happened. 

“Why didn’t you tell us he was a fake”, ask Cora.

“People like that are smart he would know we were on to him”.

“Wait didn’t you say Duke gave you the password to see if he was the spy and he got the description of the person right”.

“It was all a con we spoke to Duke beforehand and agreed to put a plan in place in case anyone said anything like the dead guy and I gave him the description of James beforehand. The password the alpha pack gave me was a false one and it was a code to say that the spy had been safely retrieved from Gerald’s grasp. So I KNEW the man was lying, just as I knew if I bend down to tie my shoe or do something to give him enough time he would put something on my phone to trace and listen to my phone calls. I knew he was trying to find the whereabouts of the alpha pack why else would he know they were helping us”.

“So he listened in on your phone calls,” says Talia. “The fool played right in your hands, why did you feel you needed to come up with this plan with Duke?”

“I can’t tell you because I found out when I was doing something I can’t talk about and someone told me”.

“That doesn’t make sense, be more specific”, says Cora. 

“I know what he means that what happens on the hunt stays on the hunt”, says Talia.

Flashback to Derek’s and Stiles first hunt together.

“My prince as this is your first hunt there’s something’s I need to inform you about, you can just chase him and kill him or get as much information out of him as possible”.

This man is a hater of werewolves and was accused of killing a magical child”, says Adonis captain of the king’s guards.

“Let’s go see this child murder”, they all disappear and reappear in front of the small statued fat hunter.

“Stiles zap him with magic and he doubles over in pain why did you kill the child?”

The man doesn’t answer her but instead laughs.”I ain’t talking to you”.

“I don’t have time to play around my family needs me”, Derek raises his hands and the man clutches his chest. “Whattt are you..?”

“About to kill you”, answers Derek. 

“Wait I have news that woman that was on the news for killing that werewolf, her father is actually head of an organisation that’s been building itself up for years to destroy all supernaturals not just werewolves”.

“Why did you kill the child?”

“Gerald is trying to see if he can steal magic from magical beings, I’ve never seen a man so meticulous in his planning. You know he even has plans for what his soldiers should do and say when they’re caught by the enemy”.

“And what’s that?” Stiles and Derek listens to what the hunter tells them in total shock.

End of flashback

“I’m confused how did the man know all that about Darren’s wife, if Darren had betrayed us or any member of his family he would have died instantly”.

“Cora makes a good point”, says Talia wondering the same question. Derek calls Darren over to the main house when he comes he ask him what did the man say to you to make you spill your guts to him”.

“What man?” Ask Darren 

“The one I just killed, you saw him the one that looked just like you”.

“I have never seen him before till that moment”.

“Did you have a conversation today with someone where you talked about what happened to your wife excluding the counselling session”.

“I would NEVER betray my wife like that”.

“He knew, he said he was your brother who you told us was dead and was alpha of your old pack”.

“My wife does know him as her abuser and someone who tried to hurt our teenage daughter”.

“It just seems TOO convenient you showing up and then your wife his saved by us and her worse nightmare also shows up. That seems like too many red flags, did you ask your wife if she spoke to him today before she saw him”. 

“I didn’t see a reason to but let me text her and the girls to come over, they make Darren a cup of tea while he waits for his family to arrive. “So Sophie have any of you had a discussion with anyone today about the abuse you all suffered and someone killing the man who tried it on with your daughter. Our dad guy knew all about your life”.

They all shake their head no then Sophie look around the room uncertainly, “I was accused of killing the man who tried it on with my daughter, so a lot of Gerald’s men will know about that incident”.

“Why are you not dead?” inquired Stiles.

“They needed my skills”, replies Sophia. “They threatened my children lives as well, that was enough to keep me in line. They took meticulous notes on every incident that occurred. I heard one of the hunters say if the bitch escapes we could use this incident to gain her trust. I never thought about that till now because it didn’t make sense but if someone can change their body to resemble someone else. They could easily say look like the person that killed to protect me to gain my confidence for me to talk out of gratitude for my like and my kids”.

“I would imagine only you and your daughter know what that man looks like am I correct”.

Sophie nods, “I would never betray him”.

“If I said I had James followed for the hour he was outside what would you say?”

“I still had no dealings with anyone I didn’t know Alpha Hale today”

“The girls, Darren and I was in your family’s restaurant having a late brunch when you called him”.

“That’s not strictly true is it Sophie, that woman that came in for tea just kept staring at you remember and we complained to the manager and she was removed from the premise”.

“That old woman she bumped into me on her way out and almost ended up in my lap, she dropped something and bent down to pick it up. Why did I forget that Darren, I only remember when you mentioned it”.

“Sophie I’m going to make you and your family a special tea and you need to drink it in front of us”.

“Yes alpha mate”.

“Stiles is fine”, Stiles brews them a potion to remove any traces of unseen magic on them and any human mind games they may have been subjected to or instructions given. Stiles watches as they all finish every last drop of their tea. “Now I need you guys to not speak about what just transpired here to anyone and everyone that was a prisoner is now dead. So there should only be mostly pack here even still be careful taking pack business outside the pack-house remember there’s still people here not pack so not totally trustworthy”. 

They bow their heads and leave, “I’m going to Gino’s dead guy planted something there”, Stiles disappears.

“Did you have someone on dead guy?”

“I didn’t need to Danvers there’s security cameras everywhere so in a way dead guy was being watched. What did you mean the council is calling in favours?”

“There’s supernaturals that only the council knows about like the sisters of fate, who holds the individual fate of every person in their hands, Hades who rules the underworld. That creature was captured not because he was a lousy fighter or he let you capture him, but because he can’t be killed unless someone as powerful as you or your wife use magic on him. He’s one of Hades people in the underworld when you ripped his heart out you sent him back there”.


	12. Trust

“And Gerald knows these people exists, I’m going to listen to that call James made before he left the sheriff station”. 

Derek leaves and drives himself to the station where he finds Boyd and Jackson there waiting on him, “We traced the number to a house in Texas, this is the transcript of their conversation.

James: I’m in, I stuck to the story and the idiots believed me, that’s werewolves for you dump as a fowl”.

“Female voice: How many days have you been freed to carry out the plan?”

James: “Thus is the first day and it’s been literally minutes, do you really think the driver is here with his family?

Female voice: “I don’t know about his family but that driver is definitely here or around this area somewhere, he’s programmed to help us in the final fight. I want to know if he’s gathering intel like he’s supposed to”.

James: “How do you know the programming worked anyway”.

Female voice: If he’s escaped the first thing he would have done his go back to his handlers who would have brainwashed him some more”.

Female voice: “What can you tell me about this place?”

James: “I would admire them if I didn’t hate them so much, I literally have nothing to tell you. The person that feeds me doesn’t speak, I was blindfolded when I was driven to jail and no one spoke so I can’t get an accent or anything. The alpha is the only one I have really spoken to and he’s clearly an idiot, I’m going exploring then I’ll call you back. I have been given an hour out my cell it’s like Sesame Streets here, I have no mobile phone so it maybe forty minutes or so before I phone you back”.

Female voice: “if you don’t get a chance to phone me back kill the alpha”, she hangs up.

Stiles who had joined them in the room by now smiles, “He had no information to give, it’s a good job the concoction I gave Darren’s whole family takes away any command he was given”.

“It shows one thing they underestimate us, have they come back with the details of James phone logs yet?” ask Derek. 

“In another day or so, since we can’t use normal channels it’s taking longer boss”, replies Jackson.

“Do we know who this house belongs to?” 

“A Dolores Potter, a werewolf she and her husband are foster parents I think it’s safe to say she’s dead”.

“Never assume Jackson, she could have left that house long before they came, people like that always have a backup plan it’s an unwritten law because their charges are normally under eighteens. She could have seen what was going on and left and the alpha by her is one of our allies he would have offered her refuge. Every alpha knows to do that, why do you think I took Darren and his wife in despite everything, someone who would risk their life to warn an enemy is not your enemy”. 

“Do we cover this guys death up or do we tell the pack?” ask Boyd.

“We say nothing for now besides they will be confuse they didn’t see this guy at all today outside this station”.

“That’s weird now you mention it I didn’t see him either”.

“That’s because he didn’t look like when he was first bought in”, explains Derek.

“I’m going to brew a vat of tea for all the pack, everyone is invite to pack night tomorrow at the pack house unless they’re in hospital. I need to see everyone and I mean everyone, says Stiles.

Everyone leaves, Derek and Stiles return home with the footage from the CCTV of the town with them. Danny meets them there and Danny, Derek and Danvers go through the image to see who James interacted with. They counted sixteen people Stiles went to those sixteen people’s homes bringing enough tea for them and their families. That night she told Derek about the CCTV image from the restaurant she had projected into his mind. “I looked under the table this James women was seated along with Darren’s family table, there’s nothing there but my gut is telling me she did something”.

“You have good instincts did you beef up the magical security?”

“Yes, did you call the alpha to check on Dolores”.

“As I thought she’s there, after the first fight that day Alan told us the council were coming, I got in touch with our allies and he got her out of her place”.

The next day they went back to the CCTV and look at both faces of “James” again, everyone pack member had some of Stiles tea even those in hospital. She was taking no chances, “Derek you let a prisoner have access to equipment he could’ve listen to your phone conversations”.

“He was in a magically sealed room and he didn’t make another phone call from the station”.

“Did you check the phone for bugs after you came back into the room can you be certain he didn’t call Gerald or the council and say he’s planted a bug while you were out the room”.

“The CCTV shows he made no other calls I made it impossible for him to plant a bug, you know how I’m with my spells I don’t play”.

“I had to ask”.

“He needed to see a dumb werewolf and that’s what he saw. Now we need to find out just who in his family Gerald knows is dead for certain. If he suspects Allison he would be here by now killing everyone in insight”.

“I think he knows she’s dead it’s been over three months just like he knows Scott is dead, right now I’m not happy with his side knowing and having supernaturals that we don’t know exist at his command”.

“We need to pay a visit to my grandparents something tells me they know they exist, remember grandfather saying the fate told him Peter would be an alpha”.

They go to the fae realm and walk into the throne room, “What do you know of the fates more specifically the sisters of fates and other supernaturals like that”.

Edward look at Stiles “They’re supernaturals but on a different level to us some are good some are bad why do you ask?”

“One was a prisoner of ours and he changed his body to look like an old woman, and two different men”, answers Stiles.

“Unfortunately some supernaturals can do that it’s very important that fact doesn’t get out to the general public not even your allies”. 

Stiles was shock, “Our allies could have people getting all kinds of information from them and they’re none the wiser. An enemy could be in there midst without them knowing, we’re leaving them as sitting ducks”.

“Allies when there’s a common enemy will work together, when one thinks that the other is too powerful whether through knowledge or weapons things change”.

“Surly Edward we NEED to tell them”.

“If It get back to Gerald that you know this information he will not be please clearly this is something that will hurt his chances of taking over the world. Not to mention it will spread fear, panic and paranoia. Derek there’s no telling what will be the result of you making this known, for now keep it to yourself”.

“I’ll think about it”, he and Stiles disappears and reappears in their bedroom. “What’re you thinking?”

“If this comes out anyway it will look bad to our allies like we were not only keeping secrets but knowingly putting them in danger”. 

Stiles takes his hands, “If we keep quiet who knows what will happen”.

“The question is do you trust your grandfather enough to heed his warning”.

“Come on let’s go see the family”


	13. Lost

“I think we should tell about the new supernaturals Derek or when this is all over our allies won’t want to have anything to do with us”.

“What if your grandfather is correct and by telling we no longer have allies, I think Duke will stay with us and couple of other Alphas but Stiles we need to think about this clearly”.

“I want us to be truthful with our friend and pack mates”.

“They will see us as weak how will they trust us to keep them save”.

“Derek not everyone will think that please trust me on this I can’t lie”.

“True but you can bend the truth”, he sees Stiles face. “You’re not going to let this go are you?”

“No”.

“Okay then we tell our allies and pack mates the truth”.

That night everything was out in the open, Derek and Stiles told their packs and allies everything they know about the new threat. The news started running bulletins about the new threat facing the world. By the next day paranoia had set in and people in the pack seemed aloof not sure if the person they were talking to was really the real person or not. 

Some of the Hale Pack allies left the alliance to go it alone and some stayed with Derek and Stiles. While there were a few grumblings for the most part the pack stood behind them.

After word got out about the new supernaturals to the whole world, people started questioning if the rumours about the council being corrupt were true. Pockets of separatist started forming all over the country and people were debating every day. If the once mighty Hale pack was no more dangerous than a dog with no bite because they allowed themselves to be manipulated like that.

“Why didn’t the magic user know they were being trick”, was the question raised time and time again. People turned on Derek, his family and pack they became a laughing stock. 

Gerald came out of hiding declaring he knew something wasn’t right about the mighty Hale pack and that he and the council had been working together to bring them down. Few packs stood up for them but some ask the people to remember how many times information given by the Hales saved their loved ones.

Luckily for Stiles and Derek the magical protections worked and the town was safe, unfortunately the safety measures that other packs had followed Derek in implementing was tore up as pack after pack fell willing under Gerald spell. There were rumours a lot of the packs didn’t fall willing but was given the choice fall in line or die. People started speaking out about the council and Gerald being monsters but they were killed along with their families. So people stop speaking out afraid for their lives and that of their families, many Alphas called to say they were wrong to not keep the alliance and to betray everything they believed in. Unfortunately by then it was too later the country was in the grip of war so fierce that it was continuous day and night.

Stiles look over at Derek in bed, “My grandparents were right and I was too hurt to listen to reasons now people who were safe are dying because of me”.

“People choose to leave us they call us murderers and liars while willingly working with the enemy that’s on them and them alone. Those Alphas put their packs in danger not us”.

“This is my fault I didn’t listen to two seasoned rulers, we’re sat in our safe town watching the world burn every night on the news. Even you knew I was wrong in my decision and went along with me”.

“Stiles no one could foresee this outcome”.

“My grandparents did and you did as well, I was too blinded by rage to see it”.

“We have to leave Beacon Hills and at least help our neighbours, they’re sitting ducks. The packs still on our side on our borders can’t be expected to shoulder the brunt of helping everyone”.

“Ok but we leave Erica and Lydia in charge, oh god Lydia is pregnant, so is Cora her husband will stay that’s at least something”. 

The next morning they call a town meeting to explain they will be leaving to help some other packs and Derek’s sister would ultimately be in charge with Lydia and Erica her second.

They spent the day with their children and getting ready to leave that night, when they reached the town border they turned and hug Talia goodbye. As they go to say something to her they see blood pouring out her mouth.

“No”, screams Derek and Cora. 

Stiles look to see Talia had been shot with enough wolfsbane to kill a wolf and not only that she was shot with a regular gun as well. She sees the shooter staring at her and then he starts to run. She freezes him, “Start talking why Liam why?”

He laughs, “I told them you were leaving they should be here any moment now”.

“Who’s coming Liam?”

“Gerald and his men, he knows his family is dead”.

Chris appears and shoots Liam in the legs, “Not all his family in this pack his dead”.

“You’re a disgrace to his family and isn’t fit to mention his name, I’ve been recruiting on the quiet”, Stiles watches astonishingly as her own pack members point a gun at her.

She raises her hands and suffocate the nine men and women with guns drawn, she looks at Chris. “Call Lydia and Erica tell them to send people to the border now and to prepare for war. Let them know to round up every traitor that’s here and lock them away in that place I mention to them in the past”. Chris pulls his phone out and starts making calls.

Stiles looks around her it was just her, Derek, Cora,Chris and a dead Talia. “I’m sorry Cora”, she raises her hand and sends Cora to the basement in their house. 

“Thank you her grief wouldn’t have allowed her to listen to reason and sit the fight out for the sake of our child”. 

“Danvers when did you get here never mind we have incoming, the big cheese himself and god only knows who else”.

“I can help I will go tell our alliances that the war is being fought with us and that they need to get here as quickly as possible”.

He disappears and Stiles looks at Derek weeping over the body of his mother. “I’m truly sorry about Talia the mourning can come later”.

“First my father now my mother.”

“Go ahead just blame me I know you want to.”

“Did you shoot either of them?” Stiles shakes her head no, “Then tell me how is it your fault”.

He disappears with his mother’s body then reappears with a look of determination on his face, “The hunt has began”.

Derek kills the man who shot his mother and waves his hands, Stiles gasp when she sees some of their pack members hiding in the forest. She didn’t know if they were friends or foes but she knew they all saw what Derek had done with magic which he wasn’t suppose to have. 

She appears behind a member of the group in the forest, “How is it when your Alpha and his mate’s life was threatened you did nothing, judging by the still burning fire and the tents you have been out here for a long time. Tell me what you know about what’s coming and I may spare some of you”.


	14. Gerald

No one says anything, “If no one talks I’m just going to kill you all which I have every right to do as you’re all traitors to your family and pack”. A medium heigh black hair teen of no more than sixteen look around at those with him.

“We never wanted to do this Liam gave us no choice”, says Brady Mathews. 

“He did give you a choice listen to him and go with him or go to your Alphas and tell them what he was planning”.

“He knew powerful people who knew a lot about us and was blackmailing us plus they would have killed our families”.

“I’m confused you were born in this pack and saw how powerful it is and you doubted our abilities to protect you. What made you think we couldn’t protect you?”

“You told us about the guy who was in our midst and you and Derek didn’t know”.

“If we didn’t do our jobs of protecting the pack we wouldn’t now know about the new supernaturals”.

“I’m sorry Alpha Mate and Alpha we will fight with you”.

“Your alpha has just lost his mother and yet you say nothing about that, where is your compassion?”

A tall man comes forward, “The council will not be coming just Gerald and his men, he’s so cocky that he doesn’t think he will need their help to finish us all off”.

“How did you know all this?” Derek walk up to Philip and turn his body to face him.

“I saw emails between Gerald and Liam”.

“And you didn’t think to I don’t know tell us”.

“Look I know I’ve messed up okay I, well we all betrayed the pack”.

“How you think your mother is going to feel knowing her son cause the lives of her fellow pack members that’s if she survives the battle. Liam would have told Gerald where the hiding spots are for those who can’t fight for whatever reason”, says a irate Stiles.

“Your little sister is with your mum so many of us got family hiding what the hell were we thinking plotting against this pack”, yells Derek.

He sees the reality of the situation finally dawning on all their faces. He gets his phone out, “Erica, we have been betrayed by Liam and some other pack members. No new ones I’m afraid I killed those other traitors, Gerald knows the hiding place of all the vulnerable people, plan B is in operation”.

“What’s plan B?” Inquired Brady.

“You stand there bold as brass after betraying our pack and you want to know what’s plan B, have you got a screw loose or something. You say you will fight with us there’s no guarantee when that madman get here that you will or those with you. We are a pack do you think there’s anything as Alpha I don’t know about my pack, you being blackmailed into helping the enemy doesn’t wash with me. I know you look at porn sites your mother and I had a chat about it. Brady looks embarrassed, the point of a pack is to be there for its members as a collective your pain is our pain, your joy is our joy, your blackmail is our blackmail. We wouldn’t have turned any of you away because you came and told us the truth of the blackmail because you would have give us information on our enemies. There’s a chain of command in the Hale Pack which meant you had a choice of people to tell but you chose not to”.

“I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for Brady?” Ask Stiles. “Because neither you nor your friends as yet mention the lost of your Alpha”.

“For everything”, those behind him shake their heads as he said that.

“I can see you all hiding come out from the tree and stand with us, is there people hiding future back from where the tents were set up?”

“No”, they all came out and Stiles and Derek counted 32 people. “Since we have reasons not to trust you, get in formation in front of us”.

“That will put us at the front of the battle in the heat of it”, shouts someone.

“Think of it this way Nathan your mother and brother is being hidden and these people know where they’re. If they kill you most likely your family will be dead too”. 

Nathan looks at Stiles and curses, a determined look appears on his face. All 32 people had weapons with them including guns.

More pack members who could fight turn up at the town line, “These 32 people have betrayed the pack they say they will fight with us, if you see them hurting a fellow pack member you have my permission to put them down like a dog”, shouts Derek.

The pack members stare at the traitors in surprise suddenly arrows fly towards them. “Move out in formation A people”, shouts Derek.

“There’s a lot of them”, shouts Stiles.

“Remember that Danvers should be bringing our allies with him so we should have several packs on our side”.

“He can magical transport them here don’t forget”, Stiles tells Derek telepathically.

Stiles dodges a punch and takes the women’s hand and turns it the women screams out in pain, Stiles shoves her away. She’s kicked in the back and goes down she creates a forcefield around her body. She watches Derek in his wolf form fight a Alpha who was once allied with them, she sees Derek tear a chunk out of his leg the fighting intensifies. Danvers returns with backup and soon with Peter and Laura’s help they were wining the battle.

Stiles found herself face to face with Gerald. “Well, well if it isn’t the little Alpha mate, you are responsible for my Allison’s death”, he takes a knife and stabs her in her stomach. Gerald smiles smugly unaware it didn’t actually penetrated her body. The copy of her disappears, he turns around in shock and Stiles stabs him with a knife dipped in silver, mistletoe and wolfsbane, there were some other herbs added to it. As she didn’t know if he was a werewolf or a witch or a plain human she was not taking any chances. 

She watches as he screams in pain, “That’s for my mother and everyone you’ve hurt”. Gerald sinks to his knees people in their vicinity stop fighting surprise to see the great man stuck down. “No offence but I need to make sure you’re dead”, Stiles grabs the gun of someone gawking at Gerald and empties the clip in his body. She watches as his body twitches and then stops moving. She encases his body in cement, when she finished with her task she made the body disappear. Stiles looks at the crowd, “Just in case any of you had any ideas about trying to bring him back to life”. 

With Gerald dead it was like the fight left his men they were easy to over power after that, those people that betrayed the Hale Pack didn’t betray them in battle. 

“Danvers , you’re in charge we need to check on the pack house and those in the shelters”.

“Yes Alpha Hale”.

Derek and Stiles hold hands then disappear only to reappear in front of the pack house. She was happy to see it still standing but she knew nothing could circumvent hers and Derek’s magic anymore. There was no plan B as no hunter or magical being could get pass the town line but the traitors didn’t know that. 

They checked on their pack members and told them the fighting was over then they returned to the town line. When they got there they were surprise to see tv cameras and reporters were there reporting on what happened. Stiles quickly said a spell so they couldn’t cross the barriers even if they were good guys.

People were giving interviews about what happened, a reporter saw her and Derek. 

“Alpha Hale many people have confirmed that far from being the bad guys you’re in fact the opposite and Gerald was torturing and killing people along with the council. Forcing packs to go along with him or they died in order for him to create a world where he would ruler over everyone with an iron fist do you have anything to say?”

Derek looks at the reporter and rolls is eyes, “I think what my mate meant to say was we’ve been telling your asses this for years and no one has been listening to us. I wonder how our ex-allies feel right now. Isn’t it funny now is where we would normally get the council involved to sort this out except they were in bed with a man who wanted to enslaved us. This best thing you and every reporter and news station can do is keep showing the names and pictures of the councilman who are now the country’s most wanted people”.

“What about the people who can become anyone they want?” Ask the reporter.


	15. Respect

“Right now the priority is getting these guys who have killed and murdered people in jail. We need to come together as a country and fix the root cause of all this and learn to trust each other again. I would like to add Alpha Talia Hale was a good women and did a lot of good she will be missed but she should be remembered as someone who took in those people who were broken, hurting and needing a home”.

There was a collective gasp, “Are you saying the great Talia Hale is dead?” Stiles ignores the question and walks off with Derek. They went to the fae realm where they had a shower then went to see their children who were sat with their grandparents watching the news, her grandfather hugs her and her grandmother hugs Derek who starts to cry. 

“You did good on the news sweetie”, says Stiles grandfather. “I’m sorry about the traitors and Talia she was a good women”.

“Mama the tv said grandma was dead does that mean she’s in heaven like grandpa?”

“It does she and your grandfather are reunited now”. Noah starts to cry and Emily follows him, Stiles and Derek each hold one of their children while they cry.

“So what’s happening now in the human realm?” Ask her grandfather Edward.

Peter, Laura and their packs are here so are our other allies we just needed to see the kids before we started Alpha duties. Can we have something to eat please I expanded a lot of magic today so did Derek”.

A selection of food is bought to them Derek and Stiles eat and the food rejuvenates them. They kiss their children goodbye and return to the town line. They see Boyd, Erica, Peter and Danvers rounding people up, Stiles saw some people magical standing still. Those who were tied up had witches and other magical creatures from the Hale pack and those that came to help them making sure they couldn’t get away. It was controlled chaos. She raises her hands and make an invisible force field appear in the road and the forest as far as the eye could see. Those with good intentions could enter it like policemen and even the reporters but the bad guys couldn’t escape. 

“Peter I’m sorry about Talia she was one of a kind”. 

“I know Stiles, right now we need to do triage getting the wounded to hospital and so forth. There’s a lot of people here who was not on our side. Good people who couldn’t see the truth in-front of them and ended up paying the ultimate price. Those Alphas who didn’t die have to go back to their packs and face them knowing he or she lost people because of their stupidity”.

“Shouldn’t they be in jail uncle?”

“Some of these people were given no choice and remember some of them realise their mistake and try to reform the alliance. There is still the council to find and fight everyone here needs to recharge before the final battle with the council. There’s the dead to be buried, respect to be paid and unions to build. When everything is over we can send people off to jail right now we need them to fight with us, they’re terrified because the truth can’t be ignored anymore. The world is changing never have I witness constant war before”.

“There is still small pockets of war going on now elsewhere in the country”.  
“Stiles people’s eyes have been open today, Gerald will never be know as a good man again. His people that are alive are talking hoping to get a deal from the police. We did good today it’s a shame my sister had to die by one of her own pack member. I wish the bastard was here for me to kill you know you can’t let those that betray the pack stay here”.

Stiles and Derek look at each other, “I know uncle, I know. I will let them know after the council is defeated they must leave at least they will have some time with there family before they go unless the families go with them”.

“You’ll be a good Alpha Derek compassion is a good thing remember that”.

“Thank you uncle”, Laura and her husband come over to them. They all survey the scene ambulances, people tending to the wounded, policemen putting people in police vans, reporters making sure every second of what was happening was beamed live around the world. The dead being taken away.

“It’s a good job we have room for some of our allies to spend the night”, Stiles.

“Every battle more pack members life’s lost”, says Derek sadly.

“They fought and died for freedom from tyranny we’re not out the woods yet, we will continue their fight”, says Laura.

Stiles and Derek went and saw to the injured of their pack, while Laura and Peter did the same. When the road was finally cleared five hours later. They and those that were staying in Beacon Hills went to the pack house. Laura and her family as well as Peter stayed with the Hales. Everyone else stayed with pack members, in the pack houses and guest houses.

Six hours later all the Hales were up eating breakfast, “I can’t believe mum is gone I should have visited more”.

“Laura how could you have visited more when you had your own pack to protect, I mean you’re here now because you were needed to fight a common enemy who was preventing you from visiting us like you wanted”.

“Thank you Derek”.

Cora looks at Stiles with pure hatred, “This is all your fault my parents are dead because of you, we have had nothing but trouble since you came in our lives.”.

“Cora!”

“No Derek it has to be said death and destruction follows her everywhere she goes, I wish we never met you”.

“You know what I don’t get, look how powerful you’re and yet you allowed Mathew to beat up on you even while you were pregnant, you will always be a pathetic bitch to me. You think my pregnant ass would let Danvers beat me up, I would kill him before his hand could connect with my body. I’m done running around and doing your bidding Alpha Mate”. She spits on the floor, “You don’t mean anything to me anymore”.

“Derek you’ve allowed yourself to be manipulated by this thing here, who knows if she’s just using you and isn’t really your mate”. 

“Wow Cora what a way to kick a person after they save your life in a battle you didn’t fight. I understand you’re upset about Talia we all are, but if you EVER speak to me like that again it willn’t be pretty for you. First of all I’m an Alpha of this pack have some damn respect, since you’ve come downstairs you haven’t once ask your siblings how they’re doing after losing THEIR mother as well. How it was being forced to put aside their grief and fight to save your ungrateful ass. Peter lost a sister and a wife who was betraying the pack BEFORE I became a part of it. If I wasn’t here you all would be sitting down with a traitor laughing and joking, that’s if Gerald hadn’t already taken over the world. By my coming into this pack we were able to save countless lives, find a traitor and make plans and strategies and win battles.

No one here has my powers and abilities it was MY magic that prevented anyone from coming into this town along with your brother’s. None of the witches and druids can do what I can do, I’m a bloody princess and you will show me some damn respect”, shouts Stiles.

Everyone looks at Cora who sulks, “I’m in charge of this pack along with my mate, we’re all grieving you aren’t the only one going through something, tens of our pack mates not only lost their Alpha but sons, daughters, brothers, and sisters on top of mums. There’s enough people who betrayed this pack please don’t let me start to think I can’t trust my sister”. 

Cora looks stuns at Derek’s words and begins to cried, she runs out the dining room. Danvers follows after her, “I’m sorry she said that to you Stiles you didn’t deserve it”.

“It’s not your apology I’m after, right now I don’t even think I want to see her in the pack”.

“It’s hormones she needs family now more than ever”, pleads Laura. “Derek say something.”

“If a pack member said that to you in front of other members of the pack and they weren’t family what would you do?”Ask Derek.

“Make an example of them”, answers Peter. “Stiles we understand you stayed with Mathew because you had no where else to go. As for not using your magic look whose Matthew’s friend were, they would have found a way to make you become their own person genie. You were smart to not tell him or show him you had magic”.

“She’s right about one thing though Peter, I should have left the minute he put his hands on me and maybe go to an Omega Refuge”.

“You left that head space long ago please don’t let Cora put you back in there”, pleads Derek.

“I’ve no plans to go back there but the fact still remains not trusting leaves an opening”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part in the story call forgiveness heals the wounds will be coming soon


End file.
